1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a strap wrench and, more particularly, to a strap wrench especially designed for removing oil filters on cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,938 is directed to a strap wrench that uses a specially designed camming surface to anchor the strap in position on the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,358 is directed to a strap wrench similar in structure to that of the above patent.
Australian Pat. No. 7712/32 discloses a strap wrench using a relatively flat end with a strap retainer structure holding the two ends of the strap on the wrench handle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,325 and 840,496 disclose strap wrenches that use a ring structure to fasten the one end of the strap to the body of the wrenches.